basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
NBA Store
The NBA Store is an officially licensed NBA retail store chain with locations in Manhattan, New York and Shanghai, China. New York City Established in the fall of 1998, the store offers free video games, a regulation basketball court, and other attractions like a life-size Shaquille O'Neal bobblehead. Among its many products, the store sells current NBA & WNBA jerseys, replica jerseys of retired players, footwear, collectibles, photography, and other gifts. It has several departments, such as a home section, where customers can buy items like pillows, plates, and other NBA related items. NBA employees, including players, receive a 30% discount on their purchases. The most expensive item for sale is a $75,000 signed "framed photo collage" of the 50 Greatest Players in NBA History. Construction involved removing beams to make space for an 36-by-54-foot hole in the bottom three floors of the existing 41 story building. Steve Candeloro has been the store's concierge since it opened in 1998. The store is frequently visited by celebrities, tourists, and NBA players who are in town to play the New York Knicks or New Jersey Nets. The NBA Store has been visited by important guests such as former President Bill Clinton, and the Mayor of London, Ken Livingstone, who received a personal tour by NBA Commissioner David Stern. The store is also host to The NBA Store Concert Series, concert events where musical artists perform at the store's half court; some previous performers include: Michelle Branch, Destiny's Child, Run DMC, and Aaron Carter. The NBA Store allows its customers to rent areas for birthday parties, or other private celebrations and has hosted charity events in the past. During Christmas 2006, the wife of NBA player Dwyane Wade volunteered at the NBA Store Holiday Toy Drive. The New York Knicks regularly hold events like Autographs for Supplies at the NBA Store where New York players like Eddy Curry, Zach Randolph, and WNBA's Kym Hampton meet fans and signs items in an effort to raise school supplies for children and stress academics. In 2007, the store held a fashion exhibition to celebrate the Casual Male Retail Group acquisition of the men's big & tall clothing company Jared M., a company popular among athletes and celebrities for its custom sportswear; several NBA players were happy to show their support since the founder had fitted many of them in the past. In 2007, the most sold team paraphernalia were from the Los Angeles Lakers, New York Knicks, and the 2006 NBA champions the Miami Heat. The following year, the Lakers and Knicks retained their top spots, but the Heat were replaced by the new 2008 NBA champions the Boston Celtics. . Due to high rent the league had to close the store in February 2011. The league temporary re-located the store to another location until the completion of the the new location. On December 21, 2015, the NBA announced the official opening of the new location 545 Fifth Ave. http://espn.go.com/nba/story/_/id/14414753/nba-opens-new-25000-square-foot-store-manhattan Beijing, China The NBA also sells its products outside the United States, most notably in China. The NBA's international operations only provide 10 percent of total profit; however, the NBA has seen a recent increase in possible business opportunities abroad. Yao Ming (pictured in white) has increased interest abroad and opened business opportunities for expansion into China.]] Statistics revealed that 300 million out of China's 1.3 billion population played basketball, additionally "83 per cent of males between 15 to 61 years old are interested in the game," and the NBA was reported to be "the most popular sports league in the country." In 2006, it was reported that the NBA was planning to open its first store in Beijing, China (on Wangfujing Street) or Shanghai, China. Partly due to Yao Ming (1st overall pick in 2001) and Yi Jianlian's (6th overall pick in 2007) popularity in their home country, the NBA now sells its products in some 30,000 to 50,000 retail locations in China. During the 2006 season the NBA broadcasted its games in 215 countries and had 83 foreign players, about a quarter of the total players. In 2008, it had 75 players from 32 different countries. On January 14, 2008 the NBA announced the formation of NBA China ("a joint venture of the NBA, broadcaster ESPN and Chinese companies"), "that will conduct all of the league’s businesses in Greater China," the new entity will be lead by Tim Chen (former CEO of Microsoft Greater China). In preparation for the 2008 Olympics in China, the NBA opened a flagship store in Beijing; the JuneYao Group was chosen to lead marketing operations for the retail chain-store. The NBA currently has two stores in China (both in Beijing) and according to CEO Chen plans to expand "up to 1,000 in the next five years." The first store was opened on July 15, 2008, it has "300 square meters of retail space" and sells about 400 different items; about 1,000 people showed up for the opening. According to the International Herald Tribune, merchandise sales in China were expected to increase by 60 percent in 2008. About one third of the traffic received at nba.com comes from their Chinese area (china.nba.com) written in Mandarin built by the Plus Factory, an New York City firm with offices in Beijing. Reports on NBA jersey sales over the last two years (2006–2008) reveal that Kobe Bryant of the Los Angeles Lakers is the most sold jersey in China; however, Yao Ming fell from 6th to 10th while his Houston Rockets teammate Tracy McGrady remained ranked third. Second Life .]] The MMORPG Second Life, an Internet-based virtual game world, offers its members the option of playing or shopping at a digital replica of the NBA Store. The 3-D virtual replica was launched on May 1, 2007, during the NBA Finals between the San Antonio Spurs and the Cleveland Cavaliers as a way of reaching the global audience and expanding the NBA's business in the virtual world. The virtual NBA Store is part of the NBA's virtual headquarters; other facilities include a T-Mobile arena where player's avatars can take pictures or watch Finals footage on a JumboTron. At the time of its launch, the NBA was the "first professional sports league to unveil a comprehensive headquarters in a virtual world." The virtual store's entrance is modeled after the New York City location, featuring the same double revolving doors and gold NBA lettering. In 2004, the NBA Live series for home video game consoles introduced an EA NBA Store feature, where players can purchase digital shoes and jerseys with points earned through the completion of in-game tasks. References External links *NBA.com/NYCstore, – Official Site at NBA.com, offers a virtual tour of the New York Store. *iptv.nyknicks.com, – Video of Eddy Curry, Zach Randolph, and Kym Hampton meeting fans and collecting school supplies at the NBA Store. *China.NBA.com/nbastore, – Site of the NBA's Chinese Store (in Mandarin). Category:Venues in New York Category:Venues in China Category:NBA Category:National Basketball Association